Journey Into The Heart
by NarutokidSpirit
Summary: My heart has been ripped to pieces and I can’t take it anymore! I feel weaker then ever and now I’m going to do something about it! I’m Leaving.
1. Prolouge

**I really wanted to do a story like this, I've read a few and wanted to try doing one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I really wish I did.**

**Summary: My heart has been ripped to pieces and I can't take it anymore! Ever since 'He' came back everyone except Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune hates me and I can't take it any more. Now the only way to stop this pain is to…Betray my heart. **

**Betrayal To The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

**_Why?_**

"This is my fiancé Karin"

_**Will this pain you caused me ever go away?**_

"SAKURA DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

_**There must be some way…to free myself**_

"Sakura why don't you give Karin a chance!"

_**I don't want to be a broken doll! I don't want this pain!**_

_**I want to be free from everything!**_

"Sakura-Chan please don't do anything to hurt yourself"

_**I'm sorry Tsunade**_

"Please Sakura don't leave!"

_**I'm sorry Naruto…**_

"SAKURA-CHAN DON'T LEAVE!"

_**I've got to leave…**_

"Sasuke-kun will always love me"

_**Because it's the only way…**_

"Sakura just work as hard as you can, but please don't over do it"

_**To become stronger…**_

"Your too weak to come on this mission"

_**To rid myself of this pain…**_

"Leave Karin alone Sakura!"

_**I could…**_

"Sakura-Chan!"

_**I should…**_

"Please Sakura-Chan don't leave!"

_**And now I must…**_

"I love you!"

_**Betray My Heart**_

* * *

**Is it ok?**

**Please comment!**


	2. Prolouge Redone

**I've changed the story… a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I really wish I did.**

**Thank you Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain you really helped and thanks for the title names credit goes to you because the title name was one of yours!**

**New Summary: My heart has been ripped to pieces and I can't take it anymore! I feel weaker then ever and now I'm going to do something about it! I'm Leaving.**

* * *

**Journey Into The Heart**

**Chapter 1**

I'm so weak.

I couldn't even stop Sasuke-kun from leaving and I hurt Naruto in the process.

At the moment I'm sitting at Naruto bedside, he's talking and all I feel is guilt, Naruto wouldn't even be in the hospital if I didn't beg him to bring Sasuke back.

"Sakura-chan I will keep my promise, I'll bring Sasuke back for you!" I raised my head and looked at his face, he had his signature grin and I could see the determination in his eyes.

I smiled I couldn't help it he would go as far as killing himself for me and I just throw it back in his face, I just wanted to reach out and hug him to show how sorry I was for always hitting him and throwing all the kindness he shows me back in his face.

"Thank you Naruto" my smile got bigger and he then looked at me with a surprised look as I got up and walked to the door sliding it open.

"I promise you I'll become stronger" the last thing I saw was him giving me a soft smile and then I shut the door and walked down the corridor not believing what I was going to do.

I must be crazy!

What am I doing leaving the village, I'll end up getting killed by some rouge ninja and never to be seen again! Okay maybe that was a bit overboard.

None the less I need to become stronger one way or another, I promised Naruto!

"Sakura-chan! Don't leave!" I turned round and I saw Naruto, his chest was rising at a fast rate, which meant he was just running.

"Sakura-chan I'm begging you! If you are leaving and there is no way of stopping you, then please let me come with you!" My eyes widened, I remember saying something like that when Sasuke was leaving.

Naruto looked so desperate and my eyes softened.

"You think I would just leave you here you baka!" his headshot up and I couldn't help but grin at him.

I started walking along the path again, when I didn't hear him following I turned my head to look at him, his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

"You coming or not?" he nodded madly and ran next to me.

I think this is the start of something great.


	3. Authors Note

Okay I've been really thinking about it and then I thought why the hell did I change the whole freaking story into something completely different?

So I've now decided that it should be up to you lot if I should change the story completely or not, here's your chooses…

1) I continue on Betrayal of the Heart, which is the 1st chapter.

2) I continue with Journey Into The Heart, which is the 2nd chapter.

3) I carry on doing both of them

4) I forget I ever did either of them a delete them both

These are your chooses, so pick soon ^_^

And I'm going to put up the second chapter for both of the stories to give you more of a choose.

NarutokidSpirit


	4. Chapter 2 of Journey Into The Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T-T**

**No Flaming Please!**

* * *

**Journey Into The Heart**

Chapter 2

I feel so guilty! Because of me Naruto had to leave everyone just for me and it makes my heart ache to think about how my selfishness has got us into this mess, maybe, just maybe if I was stronger I would have been able to stop Sasuke-Kun from leaving and Naruto wouldn't be risking his life for me right now.

It's not all bad though that least I'm not going to be alone and won't end up getting myself killed…Oh god! I'm so weak! I can't even look out for myself and have to have someone to protect me all the time.

It's so frustrating!

"Sakura-Chan are you okay?" Naruto asked me looking worried; I shook my previous thoughts out of my mind and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine"

We didn't talk much after that; we just kept walking down the path and it was really nice. Just plain silence…

"GOD! I HATE THIS SILENCE!" Well there goes the peaceful silence.

"-Sigh- Naruto you're the only person that I know that would break such a nice peaceful moment" I sighed again and kept walking with Naruto next to me talking softly, which was really sweet I never heard Naruto talk softly before and it made my heart flutter.

"Sakura-Chan, do you think we will ever find Sasuke?" This question stopped me in my tracks, the butterflies in my stomach were now gone. I knew that we probably would never find Sasuke-Kun but I would never want to tell Naruto that and want him to think that there was no hope left because if I do the hope that shines in his eyes so brightly might vanish and I would feel so low if it was my fault that his sparkling eyes were to dull.

"I'm sure we will find Sasuke-Kun soon Naruto there's always hope!" I stated with a smile which must have made Naruto smile his eyes glowing more then ever to know that I too thought that there was hope left because he gave me the biggest grin ever, along with a huge teddy bear hug that filled me with such happiness and warmth.

I now knew that as long as Naruto is here with me I could never be unhappy and I could always find a the strength to smile even if it was the end of the world.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

There is more hope then I thought there ever could be!

We have found a clue to the whereabouts of Sasuke-Kun, what we found was an Uchiha necklace. Yes we know there is a chance this could belong to Itachi but because we found the necklace nearby to where Naruto and Sasuke-Kun fought it is more then likely to belong to Sasuke-kun!

I have more good news to tell you about, last week Naruto and I were so tired! I'm not joking we were on the verge of fainting when the cutest girl came up to us giving us a playful smile.

"You two look tried!" She yelled excitedly, we looked at her like she had just stated the most obvious thing in the world (which she pretty much had).

It was pretty weird at first because she made it look like she had known us for years (which she obviously didn't) and that we were like her brother and sister that had just come back from a life long holiday, she also randomly hugged us a minute after she told us we looked tried and screamed.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

Yes I know, she seems a bit crazy, we thought that too before we got to know her a bit more. Anyway I bet your wondering why meeting this crazy girl is good news? Well it's because she has let us live with her until we want to go back to Konoha or back to our search for Sasuke-Kun.

That was 2 weeks ago now we know she's not crazy at all (just really hyper) and she has the purest heart and she just so damn cute! She's also a year younger then us, she's 12 were 13. That reminds me of another weird fact about her, she's younger then me and Naruto but she's so much smarter (which is really weird because I'm smarter then most 14-15 years olds so she must have one gigantic brain)

Now lying in the grass with Naruto lying next to me and knowing I had two great friends I closed my eyes feeling like I was flying…

"SAKI-CHAN FOODS READY!" I was bought out of my flying session by none other then Emiko, also know as the "crazy girl" in my little story I just told you, shouting from the cabin telling Naruto and I that it was time to eat.

"YAY! IS IT RAMEN EM-CHAN?!" Naruto yelled back running back to the cabin we now called "home".

Emiko was right.

This is going to be so much fun!


	5. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I have posted this important-and-maybe-slightly-annoying Authors Note because I want to make sure were all clear on something.**

**Yeah, anyway. I have posted a poll so I can see which one of my stories are the most popular and the one that most people want me updating.**

**Now the important bit!**

**This poll will last at least a month, during this time I will not update any of my stories...Well that is unless you give me lot's of reviews begging me to update the certain story you want me to update. **

**Okay, now this is what's going to happen when a month has gone!**

**The story with the most votes will be the most updated. It will kinda go like this**

**1st place - Will be the most updated, a chapter should be updated at least every week or 2 weeks.**

**2nd place - Will have at least 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks.**

**3rd place - 1 chapter will be posted every month or something like that.**

**Then as soon as 1 story is complete I will continue the 4th most voted and add another chapter to the 5th, the when another story is completed or nearly finished I will update it a bit more!**

**Does that sound fine to you guys? Sorry if this is at all disapointing to you, but that just life.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**NarutokidSpirit**


End file.
